1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to controlling electrical appliances, and more particularly to a method of remotely controlling electrical appliances.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a conventional electrical appliance has a control apparatus thereon for users to manually control its operation. If a user intents to turn on, turn off, or operate such electrical appliances, he/she has to be next to the to-be-controlled electrical appliance, and directly manipulate its control apparatus, which is quite inconvenient.
In order to improve the drawback mentioned above, some electrical appliances are further paired with a remote control, which is able to communicate the control apparatus through a radio frequency (RF) control module provided on the electrical appliances. A remote control transmits wireless RF signals which contain commands to the RF control module of the paired electrical appliance, and once the RF control module receives the wireless RF signals and consequently obtains the commands within, the control apparatus is then controlled accordingly to turn on, turn off, or operate the electrical appliance.
However, although electrical appliances can be wirelessly controlled with the aforementioned design, the number of remote controls corresponds to the number of electrical appliances. In other words, with more electrical appliances there would be more remote controls, and this kind of trend is rather common in home life. It has become burdensome to manage so many remote controls. In addition, with the development of wireless Internet technology, Wi-Fi wireless Internet gradually becomes ubiquitous in everyone's home. Therefore, if Wi-Fi signals can be used to control the conventional electrical appliances, the operational convenience would be greatly enhanced.